HLOVATE
by weirdgrammar
Summary: To Kagami's dismay, he has to put down his signature to the marriage application letter. Even worse, his wife, or in this case, his husband, is Aomine Daiki! Now, how is Kagami supposed to live with someone he despises the most? However, little does he know, his hatred slowly morphs into something else, that even sweeter! AOKAGA!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **HLOVATE.

**Pairing(s): **AoKaga.

**Summary:**  
To Kagami's dismay, he has to put down his signature to the marriage application letter. Even worse, his wife (or in this case, his husband) is Aomine Daiki! Now, how is Kagami supposed to live with someone he despises the most? However, little does he know, his hatred slowly morphs into something else, that even sweeter!

**Warning(s): **YAOI, gay marriage, OOC-ness, lack of dialog, fast-forward pace, ERRORS!

**Note: **In case you're wondering, HLOVATE is actually a name. A pen name of an author, whose I admire so much! And this fast-forward story will be split into few parts (when I said parts, means it won't be too long). So, please forgive me if you think this plot is kind of rushing a bit.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Enjoy~

* * *

**[ HLOVATE ]**

"_There's a fine line between love and hate."_

**When Kagami finally got home,** it took him all of his patience and energy to contain his rage at the sight of a mine field of shoes. That _bastard_ kicked his black Air Jordan shoes everywhere, making the entrance as dangerous as a mine field—without bombs, but still dangerous.

He looked at the couch—it was located just right in front of the front door—and he could see a mop of navy hair poked out from the couch. _That fucker… _Kagami gritted his teeth in anger. Without any greetings, Kagami banged the door behind him, stomped up to the couch, and immediately grabbed the bastard's front shirt.

A porn book fell to the floor.

"Ahomine, how many times I've gotta tell you to keep your fucking shoes in the shelf?!"

A smirk made its way to his tanned face. "Aww… you're still alive, huh Bakagami?"

Yep, the bastard Kagami called was actually Aomine Daiki.

"What? Were you wishing for my death?!" Kagami seethed, his grip on Aomine's shirt grew stronger.

"Frankly, yeah," Aomine nonchalantly replied, didn't give a fuck to Kagami's seethe. "So I can walk out from this stupid marriage life thing."

That fateful word halted Kagami.

Marriage.

Kagami swallowed his saliva as he slowly loosened his deathly grip on Aomine's shirt. He backed away a little. How could he forget that? Truly a Bakagami.

Believe it or not, Kagami Taiga was married to Aomine Daiki.

.

**Kagami still remembered that fateful day,** two weeks ago, to be precise, when his father, Kagami Reo (most American friends called him Leo instead, just like how they pronounced Taiga, Tiger) had suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of his apartment—his father loved surprises—and shoved a marriage application letter into his hands.

He, then, was fed with some grandma's sweet stories by his father, saying that his father had an old friend, who he had owed him his life.

_"If it wasn't because of him, I'd be dead long time ago, Taiga. I wouldn't meet your late mother, and you wouldn't be here. He saved my life,"_ his father's voice was like melted wax. _"I don't know how I should repay him."_

Never crossed his mind, Kagami would see a weary expression crossing his wrinkled face.

And he hated to see that expression on his father. He might be harsh and loud, but Kagami had a very soft spot for his father. _"What you want me to do?"_

_"Marry his child."_

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't shocked. Kagami stared at his father in disbelief, wondering if his father suddenly laughed; 'GOTCHA~!'

But, no response. His father was serious, after all.

Kagami was the only child, so he knew his father had no one but him. Besides, he wasn't seeing anyone—basketball had an utter control over his mind, and yeah, cheeseburger as well—so, he had no excuse to say 'no' to his father. And his father's hopeful look didn't help either.

Despite himself, Kagami had nodded in agreement.

.

**If only he knew** that his future wife was actually a guy.

If only he knew that his future husband (since he was a guy—though he could care less about sexuality) was actually Aomine _fucking_ Daiki… he wouldn't agree with this stupid marriage!

And Kagami swore he saw a faint _innocent_ smile flicker across his father's sculptured face when Kagami begrudgingly signed the marriage document—they married at the registry office, no less. Conducted by an old registrar, who barely could remember Kagami's name even after he'd told him countless time, and witnessed by their parents only.

He demanded an explanation from his father, however his father had gone back to LA right after the ceremony ended, to his dismay. Kagami had confronted Aomine's parents, of course, but when he saw Aomine's mother smile gently at him, Kagami lost his words.

_"Please take care of my son for me, Taiga-kun," _she had held his hands.

Now, no way could he say 'no', right?

.

**A loud announcement **made by his stomach snapped his out of his reminiscences. Kagami clicked his tongue indignantly when he noticed Aomine's smug look.

"Done admiring my sexiness?" Aomine asked as he picked up the porn book off of the floor. The fuck? He didn't even realize he'd been staring at this bastard at all. Seriously, Bakagami?

"Just go die already, dumbass, so I can have my freedom back," Kagami bit out. "And can you stop hogging _my_ fucking couch?"

"Dude, statement number 1; the couch _is_ my bed. Statement number 2; I love hogging my bed. The conclusion; I love hogging the couch. Unless you want me to sleep on your bed, that is," he said in a very matter-of-factly way. One thing that they had agreed on was sleep separately. Kagami would have his own bed, while Aomine would get the couch. It sounded unfair, but, fuck, this was Kagami's house. Aomine was nothing but a stranger! Plus, (surprisingly) he himself had agreed!

Knowing he would get nothing but hunger and anger (nice alliteration, Bakagami) from their useless argument, Kagami rounded to the kitchen to fix something for dinner. Then, a small blue velvet box on the table came into Kagami's sight. He discreetly brought his eyes to Aomine's left hand, which was clutching the porn book.

No ring.

Kagami let out a sigh and rose to his feet. Not he minded Aomine wasn't wearing his wedding ring. Even he himself kept his ring inside the shelf in his bedroom, still in its red velvet box. He didn't want anyone to find out he'd married—except Kuroko, he'd found out the next day after the so-called wedding day. How? He didn't know. GO FIND OUT, he noted to himself. And he was sure as hell Aomine was thinking the same as well, since Aomine didn't bother to ask him to change his family name—or should it be Aomine's?

He eyed Aomine from top to bottom as he walked up to the kitchen. That bastard sure looked so fucking calm, even when the ballpoint pen had scratched the marriage document to form his signature. Kagami wondered what was playing in Aomine's mind when he was putting down his signature to the document. Was he angry? Or sad? Or…

_Ah, whatever! Who cares!_

When Kagami took a knife to cut the onion, Aomine didn't bother to get up and help him.

And even when Kagami finished cooking and wished 'Itadakimasu', Aomine didn't move an inch at all.

In the end, Kagami ate alone while Aomine kept his attention on the collection of Mai-chan's lewd pictures.

The atmosphere around his apartment felt heavier than he was living alone.

* * *

**Kagami awoke **to the sound of his phone alarm in a morning with the feeling of emptiness settled in the pit of his _bottomless_ stomach. He gave out a rude yawn, staggered to the door while bracing himself. Why? In case if his blood pressure suddenly skyrocketed just by looking at the bastard's face. Turning the door knob, Kagami opened the door just enough to poke his head out.

No Aomine.

_Fuck yeah!_

However, he scanned the living room again, just to make sure his foggy mind and blurry vision didn't play a trick to him. Once he was satisfied, then only Kagami stepped out of his bedroom.

Strutting over to the kitchen, Kagami saw a blue stick note stuck beneath a small Stitch figurine on the table. Kagami picked them up, studying the Stitch figurine closely. _When did he bring this figurine? And why did he stick the note beneath it? He could just stick it on the refrigerator._

He shrugged his shoulders and brought the figurine to place it on the top of his stereo set. Kagami riveted his attention to the note, turning it back and forth. At the back, there was written a note in a scratchy handwriting.

_Come back late. Got a match._

_-Aomine._

His first reaction was pump his hand in the air triumphantly, then came a loud shout. _Yes, I got my freedom back!_

Then only realization kicked him in the brain. "Erk, I got school and practice as well!"

So much for freedom.

* * *

"**How's your life, Kagami-kun?"**

As per usual, Kuroko scared the hell out of Kagami by his sudden appearance. Kagami reflexively backed away to the changing locker while letting out a thunderous scream. "AAAARGGHH!"

When his heartbeat finally calmed, Kagami grounded his palm on Kuroko's head while another hand balled into a fist. "Fuuuuuck you, Kuroko…" he hissed angrily.

His shadow nonchalantly swatted his hand away, slightly pouting. It was a subtle expression; however, Kagami could read it from the friendship they had built over matches and trainings. For some reason, Kuroko was the only person who he really comfortable with. Probably, that's why he didn't mind when Kuroko had told him he knew his little dirty secret (his marriage). He hated to admit it, but Kuroko was his kemosabe.

"… fine, I guess," Kagami scratched the back of his head.

"I mean, your marriage life."

His red eyes went huge at Kuroko's sentence. He looked around the changing room. No one. Thank goodness. Kagami turned to Kuroko, bellowing. "Are you fucking serious?! What if someone heard you?!"

"I've checked before coming in. Everyone has left," answered Kuroko with a blank expression.

Clicking his tongue, Kagami muttered under his breath; "Fine, whatever."

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Gosh," Kagami rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's fine! Nothing to be fretted about! What? Are you expecting Aomine and I go mellow and lovey-dovey?! Hell no!"

"No, I'm not," Kuroko walked past him to get his bag. "Just checking whether you've killed Aomine-kun or not. Judging from your answer, he's still alive. Well, as long as you don't stab Aomine-kun with a kitchen knife, I think it's fine."

"Someday I will. Thank you for the suggestion," Kagami picked up his bag as well.

"No, you won't. You're Bakagami, after all."

"Hey, what the hell that was supposed to mean?" he caught up with his shadow. "Oh, how did you know about our marriage?"

Kuroko didn't answer both of his questions.

* * *

**After a month** they'd been living together, Kagami noticed more stuff pilling up around his couch—Aomine's bed.

A blue blanket was left unfolded on the couch. Clothes sprawled out everywhere on the floor. The table was cluttered with porn books, notes, pens, and a calculator. Empty soda cans were scattered next to the table with an overflowing crumpled paper forcefully stuffed into a white box, which was supposed to be a box of tissues. And his red eyes didn't miss the blue velvet box too.

How could Aomine sleep in this condition?

Yeah, right, he was a jerk.

His maternal instinct—it was Kuroko's idea, dammit!—pushed him to clean up Aomine's mess. Kagami cleaned up the table and stacked the notes neatly. He threw the cans and the box away. When he'd done folding the blanket, Kagami picked up the laundry off of the floor.

"That fucker… I'm glad we don't share bedroom, who knows—" Kagami broke off his saying. A thought suddenly flew across his mind.

Aomine had never stepped into his bedroom.

Kagami's eyes widened at the newly-found epiphany. He brought his hand to his mouth. He was totally flabbergasted. He never thought Aomine would be this considerate—or wasn't he? Kagami always thought Aomine was an asshole jerk, who only thought of himself. But, respecting someone's privacy? Wow, that was very unlikely Aomine Daiki.

Kagami took the blue velvet box and eyed it closely. _I don't get you, Ahomine…_ Putting down the box again, Kagami heaved a sigh and proceeded to do laundry.

.

**Aomine came back** when Kagami was busy preparing dinner. Kagami's keen ears caught faint sounds of falling shoes from the entrance.

Yep, that bastard was kicking off his shoes in every possible way again.

"I'm home," said Aomine without giving a glance to him. Kagami whispered 'welcome home', not caring if that bastard actually heard him or not. Aomine walked to the couch and settled himself there.

"Oh," Aomine's voice roused in curiosity. "Hey, Bakagami, did you clean my couch?"

"No, I didn't. It was the ghost," there was a trace of sarcasm in Kagami's voice. "By the way, it's still _my_ fucking couch, dumbass."

"Heh, _my bed,_" Aomine snickered. "Thanks, anyway."

Kagami paused briefly at Aomine's words. _Wow, he actually said 'thanks'?_ He clutched Aomine's sentence like a souvenir. It was Aomine's first appreciation to him. Stuffing some senses back to himself, Kagami placed two bowls of rice on the dinner table. He stared at the meals morosely.

He'd been eating alone recently. Guilty had always struck him hard every time Kagami swallowed the food down his throat while Aomine was sitting alone on the couch. Maybe… maybe today he could ask Aomine to join him. Plus, Aomine wasn't being his asshole self lately… so why not?

Kagami swallowed down his nervous and pride. "Hey, Aomine… wanna have… dinner with me?"

Aomine wriggled a brow, then his confused look melted into a smile. "Are you telling me you're lonely?"

"What?! Heck, fuck no! I was just being nice, and you… Whatever! I don't care if you don't want to join me either!" Kagami abruptly pulled the chair and perched himself on it. He began to munch on his rice.

Aomine chuckled lightly. He took a seat across Kagami's and propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his cupped hands. Kagami glowered at him, but Aomine returned it with a smirk.

"Finally you said my name properly, Kagami."

He almost jerked up at Aomine's remark. Kagami opened his mouth to retort—or correct him or whatever, he didn't know—however his intention was cancelled when Aomine whispered 'Itadakimasu'.

Kagami hoped his blush went unnoticed by the younger male.

* * *

**He couldn't sleep**.

A rush of adrenalin coursed through his body like tsunami. Excitement his body experiencing thanks to the tomorrow match kept him awake. He read the clock on the night stand. It was already late.

Kagami grunted under his breath.

He crawled out of the bed, pulling up short pants before walking through his apartment to make a mug of hot chocolate, hoping it would help him sleep. His ear caught faint rustles from the couch on the way going to the kitchen.

"Aomine?" he called out.

A grunt was heard, and a heavy rustles from the couch followed suit, telling him Aomine was forcing himself to climb up the couch. A sleepy Aomine stared at him.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Aomine drowsily.

"… kind of."

"Why?"

"Too excited, I think. Got a match tomorrow."

"Always like this?"

"… yeah."

"Come here," Aomine waved his hand to tell him to go over to him. Kagami quirked an inquiring brow, but he did it anyway. Then, without warning Aomine abruptly pulled Kagami's hand, causing him to fall on top of his body.

He couldn't believe this. He didn't do anything and yet this bastard was doing this do him?! The hell?! Kagami threw his head up; "Hey, what's wrong with—"

A tanned hand brought Kagami's head to rest on Aomine's chest and covered his eyes. "Just sleep, _brat_."

Kagami wanted to yell, but Aomine's scent and warmth made his anger subside as quickly as it had flared up. He could hear Aomine's heart beating furiously, and he didn't know why his heart was doing the same. Slowly, lulled by Aomine's heartbeat, Kagami drifted off into a deep sleep.

.

**The next day, **Kagami woke up and found the blue blanket draping over his body. He looked for Aomine, but the younger male was already gone. Kagami bit his bottom lip. For some reason, a weird feeling—was it disappointment or relief?—tugged at his heartstrings. Drifting his eyes over the table, he saw Stitch again, the blue figurine which was supposed to be on top of his stereo, yet it was resting on the table in front of him.

He picked it up, and noticed there was a blue stick note stuck beneath it. He took the note as well.

_Show 'em who's the boss here._

_-Aomine._

_ps; u r fuckin' heavy! & moved 2 much in ur sleep!_

The scratchy note brought a smile to Kagami's lips. He put Stitch down, humming a tune while shuffling towards the bedroom.

.

**Kagami won the match.**

And he thought he caught a glimpse of Aomine in the crowd.

Kagami assured himself he was dreaming.

But dreaming of _Aomine Daiki_? The hell was going on inside his head?

* * *

**His crimson eyes fixed** on Aomine as he paced back and forth, talking to his phone. His mother—or should Kagami call her 'his mother in law? He shuddered at the thought—suddenly rang him when they were busy playing Super Mario Bros.

Kagami realized, lately, he was getting closer and closer to Aomine. Though most of times they swapped curses and insulted each other. He would retort Aomine's insults and Aomine would keep his nose high—the old arrogant-Mine had come back. They would have dinner together and sometimes play one-on-one.

But, no, Aomine was still sleeping on the couch no matter how close they were getting. And Kagami stayed on his ground for it.

"We're just doing fine here," exasperation sounded vividly in Aomine's tone. "You don't have to worry, mom. You can ask Kaga—I mean, him," then, faint feminine voice leaked out from the phone speaker.

He noticed the correction Aomine made. But, why did he do that?

"Fine, I'll put him on the phone," then, Aomine threw his phone to Kagami's hands. "Mom wants to talk to you," he landed his butt on the couch.

He gulped down his nervous. "Hello…" crap, his voice cracked a bit.

"_Taiga-kun, it's been awhile I didn't hear news from you,"_ yes, that was definitely Aomine's mother. _"How are you doing?"_

"Fine, I'm totally fine!"

"_Great to hear that. Are you getting along with Daiki?"_

What the… Was this some kind of interrogation? Kagami glanced at Aomine. The younger male just shrugged his shoulders. "We… we're getting along just fine."

"_Wonderful! Taiga-kun, Satsuki told me both of you are free today,"_ seriously? From where did Momoi get that? She must have ridiculous information store somewhere in her house.

"Yes, why?"

"_I think it'd be great if Satsuki and I come over to your place. How does that sound?"_

Okay, now Kagami was torn between two. First off, he'd love to have Aomine's mother here since Aomine rarely went back home. Second, he secretly wanted to spend his time with Aomine alone.

_Wow, wait!_ Kagami stopped himself.

How could Aomine be the reason for both of his options?! THE FUCK?! And the second option was… heck? What the hell his brain was thinking?! Since when did Aomine influence his life so much?!

"_Taiga-kun?"_

"So… sorry, yes, you can come over. We're cool with it," Kagami absently stuttered.

"_Oh, wonderful! We'll be coming in 3 hours, dear. And don't worry, you don't have to do anything. We'll cook together, okay? See you later," _and she hung up.

Kagami stared at the gadget in disbelief. A poke on his cheek snapped him back to reality. Kagami turned to Aomine.

"Hey, do you realize what you just said to my mom?" asked Aomine coldly.

"Er… told her to bunk over?" it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Aomine breathed a sigh. "Dude, think what will she think when she sees us like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Gosh, you're really stupid, Bakagami," Aomine shook his head in genuine sympathy. "My mom always thinks that we _are_ really good with each other. Like lovey-dovey like that! And do you think we are doing those things?"

Kagami's puny brain began to process Aomine's words. Lovey-dovey… He and Aomine were acting lovey-dovey… like a husband-wife (in this case, husband-husband) is supposed to do. Kagami recalled all the moment he had _shared_ with Aomine.

He recalled nothing fluffiness! Just curses, insults, and Cold War treatment.

And now he had to pretend all lovey-dovey with Aomine in front of his mother-in-law, plus Momoi Satsuki, who happened to come over as well.

All the blood drained from Kagami's face. How was he going to do that? Kagami began to panic, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, relax," Aomine grabbed his shoulder. "We'll figure out about that later. Now…" he looked his surrounding, and Kagami mimicked him. Kagami's eyes fell on the cluttered table, bag beneath the table, books pilling up next to the couch and Aomine's clothes sprawling on the floor with some other stuff and gadgets. Aomine continued his saying. "… we've gotta move my stuff into your bedroom or she'll get suspicious."

Never in Kagami's life, had he rose to his feet so this quick before.

* * *

**A/N: **Hahahaha~ I don't know what have I written here. Anyway, any comments or suggestions, or nagging me to update this fic quickly, do drop a review.

Till then~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **HLOVATE.

**Pairing(s): **AoKaga.

**Summary:  
**To Kagami's dismay, he has to put down his signature to the marriage application letter. Even worse, his wife (or in this case, his husband) is Aomine Daiki! Now, how is Kagami supposed to live with someone he despises the most? However, little does he know, his hatred slowly morphs into something else, that even sweeter!

**Warning(s): **YAOI, gay marriage, OOC-ness, lack of dialog, fast-forward pace. ERRORS!

**Note: **And the final is over~! I should able to update this fanfic as soon as I can. And many thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, are following this fanfic. I couldn't be happier~

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Enjoy~

* * *

**[ HLOVATE ]**

_And Kagami ponders which side will he stumble to.  
"Love or hate?"_

**Kagami's shoulders immediately tensed up** when he heard the doorbell ring, and Momoi's muffled voice followed suit. Kagami snapped his head back to the living room, ensuring any evidence of Cold War had been cleared up.

He dashed up to the door, but Aomine's voice from the bedroom halted him. "Hey, Bakagami, your ring!" he threw the red velvet box in Kagami's direction with impressive precision, which Kagami successfully caught it.

Slipping the ring to his finger, Kagami murmured thanks. Then, it occurred. "Hey, your ring?"

Aomine fished his wedding ring out of his pockets and wore it. "Always with me," he walked past Kagami to welcome the guests.

Kagami was baffled. Did Aomine keep the ring with him all the time? But, he thought Aomine disagreed with this marriage as well—Aomine loved boobs, no way would he agree with this gay marriage… right? Then, why did he do that? Kagami seriously didn't get it at all!

The door creaked open, revealing a middle-aged woman and a well endowed girl with a broad grin on her face.

The middle-aged woman smiled gently at him, and returned her son's greeting. One thing that Kagami realized was Aomine had her hair color—navy hair, but hers was longer, obviously. Despite of her small built, her good and cheerful personality outgrew her. When she walked, her movements were light, but thoughtful.

Sometimes Kagami wondered whether his late mother would have the similar look if she was still around.

"Dai-chan, look at we've got you," Momoi showed him a paper bag.

"What's that?"

"For our dinner later, of course!"

"I told Taiga-kun we'll stay until dinner, remember?" Aomine's mother reminded him.

"Oh yeah, forgot."

Kagami noticed Aomine's mother seemed to be scanning the whole apartment unit. He elbowed Aomine. He just simply answered; 'Spot check'. She waltzed into the apartment while Momoi went to the kitchen. She ran her fingers along the couch, the counter, and the table, and burst open the bathroom door. Kagami and Aomine tailed her.

She clasped the doorknob of his bedroom. Kagami gulped down his nervous as she examined the room.

"Do you sleep together?" she asked.

"Er…" Kagami lost his words.

"We share bed, if that's what you mean," Aomine chimed in. Kagami stole a sidelong glance at the slightly taller male. Aomine just rolled his eyes, which irritated Kagami more. If Aomine's mother and Momoi weren't here, he'd have thrown a punch to Aomine's fucking face.

"I must say that I'm quite surprised the bedroom is _still_ a bedroom. But, knowing my son is married to an angel, I guess it makes sense."

"Angel? Pfft," Aomine snorted. Kagami glowered at him.

"What's wrong Daiki? Aren't you happy as well?" a hint of anger tweaked in her tone despite the smile on her face.

"Er… yeah, kind off! I'm so freaking happy!" Aomine threw an arm around Kagami's shoulder and pulled him closer. Dammit… Kagami wished he could chop that bastard hand off of him!

A faint smell of lemon citrus caressed his nose. Kagami widened his red orbs. Fuck, Aomine used his shampoo?! No wonder it smelt so good! _Wow, stop it Bakagami! Control yourself! Control yourself!_ Scarlet began to creep onto his cheeks. Kagami dropped his gaze on the floor. Shit, hopefully Ahomine didn't notice it!

Light giggles escaped Aomine's mother. "I'm happy to see both of you getting along very well."

.

**They had decided** to let Aomine's mother and him prepare the dinner while Aomine and Momoi stayed in the living room. Hell no he would let Momoi cook or they'd end up sleeping at hospital that night. Only Momoi could think of wasabi and chocolate is a great combination. Even Aomine's mother gave a thumbs-up to him.

Kagami couldn't help but keep throwing glances to the childhood friends as he wiped the plates. They seemed so happy playing Super Mario Bros together—though Aomine mostly spat at her. An ugly feeling stirred up inside him. Absently, Kagami's grip on the plate grew stronger until Aomine's mother tapped his shoulder.

"Rest assured, Taiga-kun. Daiki only sees her as a sister."

He blinked at the older woman. Color drained from his face as understanding dawned upon him. No! He wasn't jealous! Not even a bit.

…_right?_

.

**Honestly, **Kagami had no idea how lovey-dovey was like. Well, he knew some basic things like kissing, holding hands, and stuff. But doing that with Aomine? _I'd rather die…_ he shuddered.

However, for some unknown reasons, Aomine's mother gave him an expectant look. He didn't mind at first, however soon anxious built up inside him. _Can't she just stop glancing at me?_

Feeling suffocated under her stare, Kagami forced himself to seek help from Aomine, who was still busy playing Tekken with Momoi.

"Hey, Aomine, do something," he took a seat behind Aomine and whispered.

"What?" his eyes still fixed on the tv.

"Your mom keeps staring at me. It's kind of creepy."

"Really?" Aomine paused the game and threw a glance over his shoulder. "Hmph, come closer," Aomine crooked his finger.

Kagami threw him a quizzical look. He crawled closer nonetheless. To his surprise, Aomine suddenly pecked his cheek. Kagami jumped, covered his abused cheek, and stared at Aomine in disbelief. His face turned into a bright shade of red that leveled his red hair.

Meanwhile, Momoi brought her hands to her mouth in surprise. "Gosh, I can't believe you tainted my pure mind…!"

"That should do it," Aomine snickered.

Losing his tongue to retort, Kagami scrambled to his feet and joined Aomine's mother in the kitchen.

Aomine was right, after all. His mother stopped staring at him.

However, a knowing smile plastered on her face didn't ease Kagami's heart either.

.

**They slept in the living room **since Momoi and Aomine's mother used their bedroom. Aomine didn't allow them to go home because it was already late—wow, didn't know Aomine had a good side as well.

Kagami quickly jumped to the couch as soon as he saw his opportunity. Aomine rested his hand on his hips and sighed; "That's my bed."

"Uh huh, _we share bed_, remember?" Kagami repeated Aomine's phrase. "So, I got _my couch_ back and I want to sleep here tonight."

"You're unbelievable. Where should I sleep?"

"Anywhere as long as one meter radius away from me."

Aomine sat down on the floor. "Do you hate me so that much?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you hate our marriage so much?"

Kagami turned to him. "We're married on papers. I didn't like you before, I still don't like you now, and I won't like you, like forever."

"Really…?" Aomine questioned him. Kagami knitted his odd brows in confusion. _What's up with that tone?_ Then, he harshly grabbed the pillow Kagami was using. "This is my pillow. And great repetition, by the way. Night," Aomine laid on the floor, his back facing Kagami.

"…night," Kagami softly whispered.

* * *

**Kuroko kept staring at him blankly** as he nonchalantly sipped his vanilla shake. Kagami paused from chewing on his umpteenth cheeseburger and glowered at the light blue haired male.

"Can you please give me at least a fucking respond? I asked you a question, didn't I?"

Kuroko hummed. "I'm rather surprised Kagami-kun asked me such a simple question."

"What? Are you making fun of me?!"

"No, I'm not. Such a question you're supposed to answer it yourself. I can't answer it for you."

"If I have the answer, I wouldn't ask you, would I?"

He had told Kuroko about the dinner. He didn't understand Aomine's doing at all. Keeping his ring with him, saying they are sharing bed, and peck—_no, let's keep that part quiet. _They had been bothering him since yesterday, so he had to ask Kuroko for his opinion.

"Fine, then let me ask Kagami-kun one question. What makes Kagami-kun hate Aomine-kun so much?"

"Don't answer my question with another question!"

"Why not?"

Kagami clicked his tongue indignantly. _Fine!_ "I hate him because he's the most arrogant I've ever met in my whole life. I hate him for his stupid smirk. I hate him because he's a jerk. I hate him because of his weird laughter. I hate him for his teasing. I hate him because he knows how to make me sleep. I hate him because he kicks off his shoes everywhere, making my house entrance even more dangerous than a mine field. I hate him because I often found him in the middle of crowd when we had a match. I hate him because even until now I can't beat him in one-on-one and Tekken 4 as well. I hate him because he keeps lingering in my mind recently, and I can't get rid of it no matter how hard I try. I hate him because he pecked my cheek. I hate him because he makes my shampoo smell better on him. I hate him—"

A thud sound produced by Kuroko's vanilla shake halted his run-on sentences. Kuroko kept his deadpanned face and said; "Sounds like a list of things that Kagami-kun likes about him."

Kagami jerked up in his seat, face turning scarlet. "Wha—what?! NO! The hell?! I don't like him! Even if I revive from my death, I won't like him!"

"Then, mind telling me why are you still wearing your wedding ring?" he pointed out.

As a reflex, Kagami brought his left hand up. The ring glimmered against his crimson eyes. _The fuck?! _He didn't realize that he'd been wearing his ring for the whole day! No wonder Furi and Hyuuga-senpai had kept staring at him earlier. Fuck, now he knew why Kiyoshi-senpai had _smiled_ like that at him.

Kagami inwardly cursed at his own stupidity.

"You're an idiot, Kagami-kun, and your ego is as huge as Antartica," his remark earned a growl from Kagami. "So, just let me say it for you."

Kagami raised a brow as he munched on his cheeseburger.

"Kagami-kun is actually in love with Aomine-kun."

Kagami almost choked on his burger at Kuroko's conclusion.

* * *

**The epiphany** Kuroko's had brought filled Kagami with dread. He felt giddy. The conclusion had been lingering in his mind for days, resulting in the sleepless nights. _I'm in love with Aomine? What?!_ Kagami couldn't bring himself to face Aomine. Whenever he saw a glimpse of Aomine, he'd run away or even worse, lock himself in the bedroom.

Of course, it had triggered Aomine's curiosity. Aomine had asked him for the reason—he pinned Kagami against the wall, but Kagami could only stutter. His blush had crept up his face and in the end, Kagami headbutted Aomine and fled to his room.

Then, Aomine just left him alone.

Kagami, then, bitterly regretted ever avoiding Aomine. It made their husband-wife relationship, _er… husband-husband relationship? Or love-hatred relationship?_ whatever-ship between them crumble down.

_Maybe Kuroko is right after all._

His legs carried him to the couch—the so-called Aomine's bed. He threw himself to the couch. And Aomine's muskiness scent hit him in the nose. Kagami widened his eyes. _Wow, he has a good smell._

Breathing in the scent, Kagami's lashes fluttered close. His head began to throb. He felt the world spin around him. His eyes caught Stitch resting on the stereo set.

_Eh? Is he dancing or what?_ Kagami squinted to have a better view. Stitch seemed to laugh at him, running around on the top of stereo set. _What?_ Then, Stitch split into two. _Wow, since when did he learn ninjutsu?_

The door creaked open and sounds of shoes flying and footsteps snapped Kagami. Kagami knew it was Aomine. His brain screamed to run away, however, his legs were tired and refused to move. His mental and physical were arguing, and his physical won over their argument. Hence, Kagami stayed lying on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing on my bed?" came a husky voice, and the appearance of the owner of the voice followed suit. Aomine looked nose down at him.

"Welcome home," said Kagami weakly. "And is it just me or Stitch is actually dancing over there?" he pointed at the figurine.

"It's a figurine, you idiot. It can't even move."

"Really? Because I'm now watching it laugh and wriggle its ass at you."

Aomine raised a brow. He crouched down and rested his forehead against Kagami's. Kagami backed away a little, but Aomine held him in the place. "Stay!"

_Fu…ck! _Kagami could feel Aomine's breath fanning across his face. His midnight blue eyes seemed to pierce into his crimson ones. Kagami couldn't help but let his eyes slide along Aomine's chiseled face. Aomine's intense stare increased his heartbeat. And fuck, Kagami was sure Aomine saw his blush! _Dammit!_

Finally, Aomine let him go. "You have a high fever, idiot. What did you do?"

"Fever? No way!"

"I thought it's impossible as well, since idiots don't get sick."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Without warning, Aomine clicked his tongue, slid his hand down his legs and another hand down travelled down his back. Kagami let out a yelp as he was being scooped up. He looked down, and his hands instinctively wrapped around Aomine's neck.

"The hell? Put me fucking down!"

"No."

"I said put me fucking down!"

"No, no way I'll let my sick wife walk alone without help."

Kagami was sent to a dead silence. Aomine carried him to his bedroom. He clutched Aomine's shirt as he registered Aomine's words. Then, understanding dawned upon him. "What do you mean by 'wife'?!" he screeched.

Aomine just laughed at him.

The younger male laid him on the bed and pulled his blanket up. He flicked Kagami's forehead and smirked. "I'm gonna make you soup. So, stay put like a good kid, 'kay?" then, he shuffled to the door.

"Hey, I'm 29 days older than you, bastard!" Kagami shouted, but he'd already closed the door.

.

**After few clanks**, screams, and curses later—from the kitchen, which led Kagami to a new conclusion; 'Never let Aomine step into the kitchen, or he might burn it down instead'—finally Aomine appeared with a bowl of soup in his hands.

"I thought you were at war out there," Kagami deadpanned.

"Who thought a dead chicken could fly across the kitchen," Aomine handed him the bowl.

"If you were the chef, yep, even a dead fish could swim back to the sea," Kagami took a sip. "Wow, it's not that bad," he began to slurp his soup greedily.

"At least I cook better than Satsuki."

"Got your point there," he gave back the bowl to Aomine. "Done."

"Wow, that's quick. You still can eat like a healthy person even though you're actually sick."

"Food meant to be eaten. Not to be kept or wasted."

"What a catchy motto. Now, time for bed," Aomine got on his feet. A weird feeling seeped into Kagami's heart again, and his hand already clasped Aomine's wrist before he knew it. Aomine shot him a question look. His mind was working fast to form a sentence.

Only one excuse ran through his mind.

"… wondering… if… if you could stay with me tonight… at least until I fall asleep," gosh… Kagami could feel his blush growing prominent.

A soft smile pulled up Aomine's cheeks. He settled down on the floor, next to Kagami's bed. He brought his hand to cover Kagami's eyes. "I'll stay here, okay? Now, sleep."

Upon hearing Aomine's soft whisper, Kagami's muscles relaxed and his breath slowly returned to normal—he didn't even realize he was holding his breath. His heart calmed down. The thought that had been lingering in his mind soon dissipated.

That night, Kagami had a pleasant dream, but he couldn't recall them the next morning. And Aomine had already gone by the time he woke up.

But he found Stitch on the night stand with a blue stick note.

_Get well soon, Bakagami._

_ps; do u know u squeaked in ur sleep?_

He blushed at the post note. _No, I didn't!_

* * *

**Touching someone's cell phone is a taboo.** And it implied to Aomine's cell phone as well. However, Kagami had to break it when his blue phone rang while Aomine was still taking bath.

Without sparing at the screen as much as a glance, Kagami picked up the call.

"Hello."

"_Uhm… is that Kagamin?" _said a high-pitched feminine voice.

"Yeah. Momoi, isn't it?"

"_Yep~! Where is Dai-chan?"_

"Taking bath. Why?"

"_Just want to remind him that we have a match tomorrow. Na, Kagamin, could you tell him to not come late tomorrow?"_

"Sure. I'll do that."

"_Thank you so much, Kagamin~ and don't be so rough with him tonight, kay? We need him!"_

"Hey, what's that—" however, beep sounds cut him off. Kagami clicked his tongue, and Aomine finally came out from the bathroom. And _motherfuck—_Kagami almost jumped at the sight of half-naked Aomine. He was topless and was wearing light blue jeans—_man, he made that jeans look awesome on him! Bet he can beat Kise's charm!_ His bare chest glistened with moisture, a towel draped over his shoulder, and water dripped freely down his neck to the floor.

Kagami begrudgingly ripped his gaze off of Aomine.

"Who was that?" Aomine asked.

"Momoi. She said you've got a match tomorrow and don't be late," he took a brief glance at the screen for awhile before holding out the phone. And it occurred. Kagami brought back the phone to his view and widened his eyes in surprise. "THE HELL?"

"What—holycrap! Give it back to me!" Aomine jumped to get his phone, but Kagami dodged to his side, eyes glued on the screen. "KAGAMI, I SAID; GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY SLEEPING PICTURE DOING IN YOUR PHONE?!" Kagami's face was as red as his hair.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Aomine lashed out again, but Kagami was quick to retreat his hand to his chest.

"FUCK YOU, IT IS MY FUCKING BUSINESS!" he made his way to the kitchen, however, a death tackle on his waist sent him flying to the floor. A groan escaped his lips when he felt the heavy impact. When the pain finally eased up, Kagami glowered over his shoulder at Aomine. "You fucker… that hurts!"

"You started it, now, my phone!"

"No! I'm going to delete it!"

Aomine hissed. He climbed up behind Kagami and rested his fingers on Kagami's waist. Kagami's eyes went huge. _No, he won't do that. He won't! _"Yes, I _am_ going to do it," Aomine nodded, as if he could read Kagami's thought. "You asked for it…" he smirked.

"NO—!" and Aomine began to tickle him. Laughter tumbled down Kagami's lips as his hands flailed frantically. "FUCK! STOP IT, AHOMINE!" he screamed between laughter. Kagami squirmed again. "DAMMIT! I SAID STOP!" a pool of tears began to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Give me my phone back," Aomine snickered.

"NO!" his reply only encouraged Aomine to tickle him more. Kagami was at a paroxysm of laughter. After few failed kicks and screams later, finally Kagami surrendered. "FINE! FINE! YOU CAN HAVE IT!" he struggled desperately to hand Aomine his phone while containing his laughter.

At last, Aomine stopped, smirking at him. He flipped Kagami over, a smirk played across his face. Kagami huffed in annoyance, trying to ignore his racing heart. _Urgh, _he felt his hands burned when he made contact with Aomine's skin. Thankfully, he managed to keep a steady face.

"When did you snap that picture?"

"… while you were sleeping, obviously."

"Oh, how could I not think of that," Kagami's tone dripped sarcasm. "What for?"

"… so I…" Aomine hummed. "I can blackmail you, I guess?"

"Huh?"

"I wonder what your teammates' reaction will be when they see your sleeping face," Aomine put on his signature smirk back.

"What?! No way! Gimme your phone back!"

"Uh huh, no can do~"

"HEY!"

.

**A question nagged Kagami's brain.**

Should he, or shouldn't he?

Should he, or shouldn't he?

After repeating the same question in his mind, finally, Kagami climbed out of the bed and peeked out at the living room.

The living room was already dark, but a bright light of the cell phone from the couch told him Aomine was still awake.

Kagami took a deep breath and crept around the couch. Aomine shot his navy blue eyes up at him; his glare sent goose bumps all over Kagami's body.

"What?" Aomine's tone was rich and deep. Kagami gulped down his saliva when it touched his ears.

"Uhm… just wondering if you want to sleep on the bed tonight," Kagami averted his gaze away. "You know… you've got a match tomorrow, and I don't think sleeping on the couch is…" he couldn't finish his sentences.

Aomine remained silent for awhile. "Nope," his eyes turned to the phone in his hand.

"HUH? But why?"

"If it means to have you sleep on the couch, then nope."

_Oh crap_. That was Kagami's intention._ Since when did he care so much about me?!_ But, he couldn't let Aomine sleep here, could he? "Then… _we both_ share bed, how does that sound?"

"You sure?" there was uncertainty in his voice.

"No! So you better take it up or you can just sleep here."

"Great bargain, babe," Aomine sprung to his feet, a grin plastered on his face. Kagami heaved out a sigh. He could care less about the nickname—for now. _He's just playing around. _To his surprise, Aomine took by his hand and led him to _his_ bedroom. "Now, stop pouting, 'kay? Let's go to bed."

Aomine's light tone put his heart on ease. Somehow, it felt much better to see Aomine grinning childishly. Aomine jumped to the bed, relief drifting across his face. Kagami chuckled at the sight. Aomine patted the bed, telling him to lie down as well. Flustered and embarrassed, Kagami joined him.

"Night," Aomine wished him as he turned his back to Kagami.

"Night…"

Soon, Kagami regretted his decision. Kagami's heart thumped furiously against his ribcage every time Aomine's light snores reached his eardrums. His breath hitched whenever the bed creaked, indicating Aomine moving in his sleep.

He had to battle hard with an army of butterflies in his stomach. It was even worse than having adrenaline rush through his body.

He couldn't sleep until dawn.

* * *

**A/N: **And my heart swells knowing my beloved bro, Deadpool-kun has started to write his own fanfic. Wondering if this is what mom keeps talking about, pride, happiness?

Till then~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **HLOVATE.

**Pairing(s): **AoKaga.

**Summary:  
**To Kagami's dismay, he has to put down his signature to the marriage application letter. Even worse, his wife (or in this case, his husband) is Aomine Daiki! Now, how is Kagami supposed to live with someone he despises the most? However, little does he know, his hatred slowly morphs into something else, that even sweeter!

**Warning(s): **YAOI, gay marriage, OOC-ness, lack of dialog, fast-forward pace. ERRORS! Rated-T.

**Note: **Don't catch cavities! And Imayoshi-san is smexy!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Enjoy~

* * *

**[ HLOVATE ]**

_Then, Kagami slips._

The pen in his hand spun smoothly. His eyes were fixated on the equation of x - 2y + 5z = 0 written in neat Times New Roman. But, it didn't register in his mind, nor his brain worked on solving the equation.

Kagami's mind went to somewhere else, or more precisely to someone.

"The equation won't solve itself unless you work on it, Kagami-kun," a soft voice from behind him nudged Kagami back to his senses.

Kagami put down his pen and rounded in his seat to his shadow, his school uniform wrinkling up as he did so. Then, he slumped his large built over Kuroko's desk, buried his face in his folded arms on the table. "Freaking sleepy..." murmured Kagami under his breath.

He felt a gentle pat on his head, and heard Kuroko's voice again.

"Aomine-kun went too rough on you last night?"

_What the_—Kagami immediately snapped his head up at the unexpected question it almost gave him a whiplash. Scarlet splashed onto his face.

"The hell Kuroko?!"

Kuroko blinked up at him innocently. "A normal question for a married couple, don't you think?"

"Married—!" the word got stuck in his throat. Kagami eyed the whole class. It seemed it went unnoticed. He heaved a relief sigh and averted his gaze away from Kuroko's blank, yet annoying gaze. "No! We did nothing at all! I just allowed him to sleep in my bedroom, that's all!"

His shadow rose his brows high over his powder blue eyes—a very rare occurrence. "Then, what happened?"

"Nothing!" Kagami answered irritably. "I let him because he's got a match today."

"Oh. Where did he sleep?"

"Like I said, my bedroom."

"Floor or bed?"

Kagami hesitated, eyes darting everywhere but at Kuroko. _Shit._ "...bed."

"With you?"

_Crap..._ "...yeah."

Kuroko gave him a small teasing smile. "A big step for Kagami-kun, congratulation. When you reached Biology and Chemistry chapters, do inform me—but, please make it in general genre and can be listened by all age groups."

It took Kagami literally a minute to comprehend Kuroko's meaning. When it finally dawned upon him, _motherfu_—red rushed to his face in embarrassment, and Kagami swung a punch in Kuroko's direction with a loud yell, which Kuroko successfully dodged by backing away a little without giving so much effort.

A minute's thrashing around and drawing his classmates' attention to him drained Kagami's energy. He slumped back to the table, huffing in annoyance, couldn't care less the quizzical look his classmates were sending. "It's just a stupid thing, asking him to sleep in the bedroom. Nothing special."

"Different people, different view, Kagami-kun," Kuroko still had his teasing smile on his face.

Kagami threw his shadow a question look, lips moving to probe him further on the subject, but he heard the door slide open and a set of footsteps clack steadily.

"Put away your unnecessary belongings," the math teacher announced.

Kagami scrambled to his feet and whirled around to his table, picking his cluttered books on the table while cursing himself under his breath for not finishing the homework given. _I'm so dead._

A prod of the blunt pencil on his waist from behind swiveled his attention back to Kuroko. "What?"

Kuroko leaned forward a little, whispering. "Say, want to see Aomine-kun's match after school? I think we should able to get there before the 2nd half starts if we go by train."

Kagami hummed thoughtfully. "...sure."

Kuroko smiled. "I'm sure Aomine-kun will be happy to see his wife cheering for him."

Kagami lowered to his seat. "Yeah, guess you—WHAT THE FUCK?!" he whipped back to Kuroko.

"Kagami-san, do you have any problems?" the teacher glared him from behind the oval glasses and motioned towards him.

He swallowed thickly, head lifting up as she moved closer and closer. "Er...no."

"I see," she stopped by his desk, long fingers flicking through the pages of his math book. "You haven't finished your homework. Do you have any particular reason for this?"

One came, but he didn't say it.

No, he actually couldn't say it because _fuck, _no way he could say 'yes, ma'am. Actually I've got married to a guy, and it seems that I'm the wife here—according to my husband and Kuroko, that is—I have to take care of my husband. And even worst, he can be a dick most of the times, so, yes, I have to keep my eyes on him 24/7, that's why I forgot about the homework, and yesterday, we finally slept together, but my heart went boom, boom, so I couldn't sleep for the whole night, that's why I'm quite cranky today. Yes, I think my reason is pretty solid.'

In the end, Kagami remained silent, inside begging for her mercy.

She sighed. "I guess it can't be helped, then. I'll triple your homework later, and send it by tomorrow before noon, along with yesterday's homework. Is that understood, Kagami-san?"

Kagami could only nodded numbly at her words.

_Fuck you, Kuroko..._

* * *

The break almost ended by the time they'd reached the stadium. Kagami and Kuroko joined the crowd entering the stadium.

Then, he felt a tug on his uniform sleeve.

"What?" Kagami glanced down at Kuroko.

"It'd be nice if you go and see Aomine-kun before the match starts," Kuroko suggested. "I'll find any place available for us and text you."

"Why should I?"

"Just go," Kuroko gently pushed him away, making him almost stumble forward. Before he knew it, he was already swept by the current out of the crowd. Kagami looked at the mop of light blue dumbfounded before it disappeared from his sight.

Kagami groaned under his breath, reluctantly acquiescing Kuroko's suggestion. He roamed around the stadium, eyes drifting over from room after room, searching for Touou's locker room.

Too focused on the searching, Kagami didn't realize there was a person standing in his way until he bumped into the person. Kagami brought his gaze down, and his eyes clashed with light brown irises with brows were knitted together.

"You are..."

"Kagami-san?" the voice wavered. Only one person whom he'd met in his whole life had that shaking voice.

Sakurai Ryou.

Kagami eyed throughout the black Touou jersey hung loosely on the petit body. It seemed he was ready for the 2nd half.

"I'm truly, truly, truly sorry, Kagami-san," Sakurai bowed down exaggeratedly. "I didn't mean to block your way. I'm sorry blocking your way! I'm sorry bumping into you. I'm sorry disturbing you! I'm sorry—"

"Ara~ is that the jumper kid from Seirin?" a voice laced with weird accent came up from behind Sakurai. A bespectacled male with black jet hair framed his sharp-edge face set his hand on Sakurai's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"His name is Kagami Taiga, Imayoshi," a taller guy appeared next to Sakurai.

Kagami knew them; Touou's captain and small forward player—he didn't bother to remember their names.

"Looking for Aomine," answered Kagami. "Where is he?"

The captain of Touou held up his hand. "Ah, you might not want to say his na—"

"WHO SAID 'AOMINE', HUH?" boomed a voice. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM! THAT BASTARD WENT DISAPPEARED DURING THE BREAK—"

Kagami instantly recognized the voice. It was Touou's center player, the loud blonde—again, he didn't remember his name.

The black haired captain sighed. "Susa, go drag Wakamatsu to the court before he turns into a green monster," he said to the taller guy, then turned to Kagami. "Actually, we don't know where he is. Momoi is looking for him. But, if you found him, mind telling him to go to the court right away? The match is going to start in seven minutes."

"Oh, okay."

The captain ambled past him, and managed to whisper. "Thank you for taking care of Aomine for us."

Kagami whipped his head to him, but he was already few feet away.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-san," Sakurai's voice brought his attention back to him. "But I think what Captain is trying to say is Aomine-san has changed so much these few days. I'm sorry, but what I mean is he's become better and more open to others. So... Thank you...?" he stuttered.

"Well..." his voice trailed off. "You're welcome... I guess?"

Kagami thought he saw a small smile spread across Sakurai's face, but the smaller male had his head lowered down and he quickly scurried off to his captain with a whisper of apology.

Shrugging it off, Kagami continued his searching.

At last he found Touou's locker room, but Aomine wasn't there. Kagami shut the door close, hand still clasping the doorknob when he heard two familiar voices from left. He moved towards the voices, and he found Aomine walking in his direction with a bored expression while Momoi was blabbering angrily beside him.

"Aomine? Momoi?"

Kagami managed to rivet their attention to him.

"Kagamin?" Momoi rushed to him. "Glad you're here! Please do me a favor!"

"O...kay?"

"Please scold Dai-chan for me! He doesn't want to listen to me anymore!" she clutched Kagami's front shirt rather tightly, shaking his body back and forth. "He's so stubborn!"

Kagami felt dizzy. "Okay, okay, okay!" he quickly agreed but she hadn't let him go.

It wasn't until Aomine prized her grip from him, then she stopped and looked at Aomine with mouth gaped open. Kagami regained his balance again, held his throbbing scalp, and cast his blurry gaze to Aomine.

"Go to the court, Satsuki," said Aomine. Kagami widened his eyes at Aomine's cold tone.

"But you—"

"Go!"

Momoi looked at Kagami with a hopeful grimace, then back to Aomine. She muttered an apology under her breath and walked away. Kagami reached out for her, but Aomine was quick to catch him by his wrist.

Too startled by Aomine's move, Kagami couldn't put up a protest when Aomine dragged him to the locker room.

Aomine swiveled him around, then let go of his wrist. Kagami felt pain course through his hand and retreated it closer to his chest while putting some distance between them.

"The fuck was that, Aomine?!"

He didn't answer, settling down on the bench.

Kagami clicked his tongue indignantly. "Like talking to the fucking wall," he went to the door.

"Stay with me for awhile."

That halted Kagami. His hand fell to his side, and Kagami angled to Aomine with a confused look on his face. That's when he noticed Aomine's chest heaving in a fast tempo, sweat outlining his shadowed face, body bending forward as his elbows rested on his knees.

_Idiot. _Kagami let out a sigh, then went to grab Aomine's towel once he spotted Aomine's bag on the floor, walked towards Aomine's seat and draped it over Aomine's head. He gently dried Aomine's damp hair.

"No wonder Momoi got mad. You played even during the break."

Aomine tilted his head up. "That loud senpai was too noisy. My ears hurt."

Irritated, Kagami grounded his palm that wrapped with the fluffy towel on Aomine's face, muffling Aomine's voice. "Not an excuse to waste your energy like that. What if you got tired before the match ends?"

Aomine caught his wrist. "I'm gonna score and score until they can't keep up with me before they could drain my energy."

Yeah, right, he forgot about that. Aomine's play. Aomine loved to humiliate his opponent by putting a huge difference in the score. Not that Kagami hated it—the score difference or Aomine's confidence, that is, it would pump up his adrenalin and give him a real challenge.

Just the way he expressed it.

"I don't care if you want to score till hundreds. But don't look down on them and play halfheartedly, I hate that."

Aomine stared at him wordlessly. Kagami thought he must have hit a nerve, judging from Aomine's lack of response. He ransacked his brain over to lighten the mood, but a small crack of smile on Aomine's face took him by surprise.

"Alright, I'll do that with one condition."

Kagami was taken aback by Aomine's answer. He spoke nonetheless. "Okay... Shoot 'em."

"Keep my ring."

His mind almost went blank at Aomine's request. "Again?"

"Keep my ring for awhile. I bring it with me, inside my bag, but I'm worried if someone steals it."

_Wow, he's worried_—

When Aomine spoke again, Kagami figured it must have slipped to his face.

"I don't want to hear Mom and Satsuki lecture me later."

Kagami managed to mask up his blush, but failed to prevent himself from stuttering. "O—okay. I'll take care of it for you," his mind worked fast to change their topic. "You should go now, or you'll be late."

"Ah, you're right. Bet that loud senpai is throwing a tantrum now," Aomine got on his feet and walked to the door. Before he opened the door, Aomine glanced over his shoulder. "Thanks, staying with me."

Kagami's chest swelled. Then, he smiled. "Shut up. Just go kick their asses, dumbass."

Aomine smirked. "You can count on me, idiot," then, he left the room.

Kagami kept a steady face. Once the door closed with a thud and Aomine's footsteps were inaudible, Kagami fell slump on the bench, red face buried in his hands. He was struggling to calm down his racing pulse, dragging heels of the palms over his face to shove the blush away.

_The hell with this crazy heartbeat..._

A vibration in his pocket nudged Kagami out of his mental war. He flipped his phone open.

An e-mail from Kuroko, telling him the match had started.

It was his cue to find Kuroko. Kagami quickly rummaged around Aomine's bag for his ring. Once he found it, Kagami sprinted up to Kuroko's place.

* * *

That night, Kagami threw himself to the couch after he'd finished his homework—with Kuroko's help, which means copying his answer. Hell no he could solve the first equation without Kuroko's help. He glanced at the digital clock on his phone. It was already late, yet Aomine hadn't come home.

Touou won the match, as he'd expected. Like always, Aomine was the star, the hero, or so the media called it.

But, that wasn't the reason Kagami felt so pleased. The fact that Aomine had never taken them lightly, giving his best throughout the match—though, he hadn't used the Zone. Kagami doubted the opponent could push him that far anyway—it made him freaking happy.

Aomine had texted him he'd be late, gotta stick with the team, discussing or doing something with the team that Kagami didn't bother to probe further. So, Kagami had gone to Maji Burger with Kuroko for dinner.

Of course, Kuroko had taken the opportunity to annoy the hell out of Kagami. Sometimes, Kagami wondered how the hell he could befriend Kuroko.

Kagami shifted his gaze to the cluttered table.

Two rings came into his view. His and Aomine's.

He stretched out his hand, and swapped the phone in his hand with the rings. He brought them closer to his eyes. Then, Kagami slipped them both to his ring finger. He was surprised how perfectly Aomine's ring twining around his finger.

Well, it made sense. He and Aomine had a quite same built. Tall and muscular. Logic if his ring could fit him perfectly.

It amused him knowing he and Aomine were quite similar to each other, like a reflection. He pondered if it was merely a coincidence or fate.

Darkness began to lurk at the corner of his eyes, and Kagami felt a wave of tiredness swept over him. Taking a deep breath, Kagami allowed his body to relax as his lashes fluttered close.

A second later, sleep took over him.

* * *

Kagami woke briefly to feathery touch on his cheek. Through heavy lidded eyes, Kagami could make out a shape of tanned face before his own.

"...Aomine...?" he asked drowsily.

He didn't say anything. Aomine took Kagami's arm and threw it around his shoulder. He scooped him up with a loud huff.

"Care to go on diet? You're freaking heavy."

Kagami mumbled a protest as Aomine carried him to the bedroom. Kagami relished the softness on his back when Aomine had tucked him into the bed. Then, he sensed the bed sinking further away, indicating Aomine climbing off the bed.

Without giving a thought, Kagami shot out his hand and caught Aomine by his wrist, effectively ceasing Aomine's motion.

"...sleep here..." he muttered.

He couldn't see Aomine's face through his blurry vision, but he heard a sigh from Aomine.

A sigh of relief, he hoped.

Then, he felt a weight settle down next to him and a strong presence envelop him, which he knew it was Aomine's. Kagami let himself smile, and he slid back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next day, Kagami texted Momoi on the way going to the school.

_how's ur hand? Still hurt? -KT._

_Wow~ Kagamin is concerned 'bout me~ maji tenshi~~_（人'∀'）_im so happy~ it's fine, btw. -MS._

Kagami blushed a little at her remark.

_whtever. wht's wrong w Aomine, anyway? he shouldn't shout at u like tht. -KT._

_LOL. Dun worry 'bout it. It was my fault. Really. orz -MS._

Her reply raised a question in Kagami's mind.

_dun catch u. -KT._

_Ne, Kagamin, what would u do if u found a girl sticking to your hubby? -MS._

She got him thinking. Kagami hummed, thinking over her question.

One answer came, and he was terrified by the answer he'd come out himself.

Even worse, her next text confirmed it all.

_Dai-chan got jealous~ LMAO~~ -MS._

* * *

**A/N:** So freaking corny, Barton...


End file.
